The Mane Six and Rocka vs. the Plunder Vines
This is how The Mane Six and Rocka vs. the Plunder Vines goes in Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash walk Rainbow Dash: Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Twilight saw when she took that crazy potion wasn't real. Maybe there is no Tree of Harmony. Maybe– Applejack: Maybe it's right down there. Rainbow Dash: gasp It can't be! ponies stare Rarity: How are we supposed to get to it? Pie trips up Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Oof! Ugh! Take the stairs, silly! Spike, and Rocka walk together Spike: Are we there yet? Rocka: For the hundredth time: No. Twilight Sparkle: I don't know where we are. We're lost. I never should have left my friends. Spike: We can't just give up. Maybe if I get up there, I'll be able to spot 'em. Rocka: Right on. and Rocka climb a tree Spike: Well, what do you know? Rocka: Just great. and Rocka hear a hissing sound Spike: Twilight? Rocka: Are you okay? and Rocka see Plunder Vines spewing spores at Twilight Twilight Sparkle: coughing Spike: gasp Rocka: Come on, we've gotta find her friends. Meanwhile Fluttershy: gasp I think it's dying! Applejack: So let's save it already! charges but is thrown back Rainbow Dash: Nice try. tries to do the same Rainbow Dash: Heh- Whoa! Oof! Rarity: Valiant efforts on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy. Applejack: And I suppose you've got a better idea? tries to think but has nothing Applejack: That's what I thought. Fluttershy: I know who would know what to do. But we sent her home. Rainbow Dash: It was your idea, Applejack! Applejack: We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash! We were trying to protect her. hear Spike and Rocka Spike: Oof! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Whoa! Ugh! whinny Rocka: Ow! Agh! Off! Ow! land near the ponies Spike: Twilight! Trouble! Help! Rocka: To be more specific, Twilight is in trouble and we need your help to save her. ponies gasp the Plunder Vines surround the unconscious Twilight and hiss of the vines is about to bite down on Twilight when Applejack suddenly appears and kicks it Applejack: Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! of Twilight's friends and Rocka show up Plunder Vines roar Dash whistles to a Plunder Vine Rainbow Dash: Up here! chases her. Another follows Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Yoo-hoo! Come and get me! chases her Rarity: Don't forget about me! third chases Rarity Pinkie Pie: Ta-da! Plunder Vine sprays Rocka, but its spores don't make him cough, confusing Rocka, the ponies, and the Plunder Vines Rocka: Huh? Nothing happened? Plunder Vine keeps spraying its spores at Rocka but still nothing happens Rocka: I guess it's my armor. then destroys it and destroys two more with his crossbow. Twilight regains consciousness and stands Twilight Sparkle: What happened? helps her up Applejack: I sure am glad you came looking for us. Twilight Sparkle: Not as glad as I am that you found me. Rarity: The truth of it is, Twilight, we're simply lost without you. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Equestria may need its princess... Fluttershy: ... But we need our friend. Rocka: Now we need to find Black Phantom. Black Phantom: evilly You don't need to find me. I've already found you. Phantom appears out of the shadows Twilight Sparkle: What is the meaning of this? Black Phantom: My Plunder Vines were just a distraction to keep you busy so I can plug myself to the Tree of Harmony so I could get its magic. ponies gasp Black Phantom: And it seems I haven't given you all enough information about my plan. You see not only do I want to take the Tree's magic, but I want to rule this realm and use the vines to make Twilight the Plunder Vine Princess. Twilight Sparkle: Plunder Vine Princess? You mean...? Black Phantom: Yes, Twilight. Soon, you will be Princess Twivine Sparkle and will command the Plunder Vines, with me as the Plunder Vine Prince. tackles him Rocka: Wait, back up a second. These are your Plunder Vines? Black Phantom: Yeah. Stole some seeds for them from Discord. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Black Phantom: Why don't you just see for yourself? drinks the potion eyes turn white and she finds herself in the past where Luna and Celestia defeated Discord